Objectives: 1) To continue to conduct an outreach program in the low-income areas of Broward County. 2) To continue to refer poverty alcoholics and their families to other social services agencies for services. 3) To work jointly with court counselors and other alcoholism staff in all storefront activities and other residential facilties. 4) To continue to conduct alcoholism group sessions in the low-income areas of North, Central, and South County. 5) To continue to conduct motivational therapy sessions for the families and the alcoholic clients. 6) To continue to provide education and information about alcoholism to the low-income community. 7) To continue to coordinate alcoholism activities for the poverty alcoholic clients and their families in reaching their sobriety. 8) To provide follow-up and individual counseling to the poverty alcoholic and his family. 9) To accept referrals from other agencies for services for poverty alcoholic clients and their family members. 10) To coordinate activities for poverty alcoholic clients who are filtered through other B.C.C.O.A. program components.